nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is a digital download game by Yacht Club Games for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It has been released on June 26, 2014 in America. The game received a physical release by Ui Entertainment in October 2015. In 2017, Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove was introduced, which is the version which combines all the campaigns while, the individual campaigns became available in separate purchases. Gameplay The game is a 2D Platformer, sort of reminscent of DuckTales . The main character is Shovel Knight who wields a shovel as a weapon. He can also use it as a pogo stick and bounce to higher platforms. Shovel Knight also gets 10 relics along the way as he traverses the levels Shovel of Hope Shovel Knight must face the Order of No Quarter as well as some rivals along the way before defeating the Enchantress. In the first section of the game, after beating Black Knight, the player has to face the following knight though in the order of his choosing * King Knight * Specter Knight After those two are defeated, a new section of the map opens, where Shovel Knight must face * Treasure Knight * Plague Knight * Mole Knight The 3rd section of the world opens up after that with the final 3 of the Order of No Quarter * Tinker Knight * Polar Knight * Propeller Knight Once they are defeated, the Tower of Fate opens up and the final levels begin. The first level of the Tower Rush ends with a boss rush with the Order of No Quarter. The second has a new encounter with Black Knight where he gains wings and the final fight is a multi-part fight with the Enchantress Additional Campaigns During the Shovel Knight Kickstarter, Yacht Club games promised additional campaigns as more money was donated. The first campaign was included as a free update to the base game in 2016. In 2017, the update to the Treasure Trove meant that while all campaigns were included, the game increased in price for new buyers and would increase again when new content got added. Alternatively, people could now buy campaigns separately. * Plague of Shadows * Specter of Torment * King of Cards amiibo In the Wii U version, the Shovel Knight amiibo unlocks co-op mode. This was added in as default for the Switch version. In all versions, the Shovel Knight amiibo unlocks additional challenge levels and customization to Shovel Knight. Streetpass Cheat Codes Plot Development Reception The game has been received extremely well, being one of the highest-rated games of 2014. Several consider it to be a game of the year contender. Metacritic gives this game a metascore of 88/100 on Wii UMetascore of Shovel Knight on Wii UMetacritic, Retrieved February 13, 2020 and 90/100 on 3DS.Metascore of Shovel Knight on 3DSMetacritic, Retrieved February 13, 2020 While its Switch release, Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove is a "Must Play" game receiving a metascore of 91/100.Metascore of Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove on SwitchMetacritic, Retrieved February 13, 2020 On whatoplay.com, it earned an aggregate score (playscore) of 9.21 on Wii U,playscore of Shovel Knight on Wii Uwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 13, 2020 9.16 on 3DSplayscore of Shovel Knight on 3DSwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 13, 2020 and 8.61 on its Switch release.playscore of Shovel Knight on Switchwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 13, 2020 The game has been a massive success for Yacht Club Games, selling 180k in its first month with 3DS being 33% of that and Wii U being 27% of that. At this point, the game had only released on Wii U and 3DS in North America while the PC version is available worldwide. References Category:2014 video games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Platformer games Category:Yacht Club Games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Crowdfunded games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Launch titles